tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Guu Otokomae
Guu Otokomae was a pirate who was once the bosun aboard the Aozora. He served in Yousei Kaizoku's crew for decades and fought alongside him in several battles. Guu was killed by the Akai Tora during the Battle of Drithenspire. Biography Early Years Guu Otokomae served as a bosun in the pirate crew of Captain Yousei Kaizoku aboard the Aozora, carrying out Pirate King Kuro Tori's will as did other Blue Dragons who had pledged themselves to the Pirate King. The crew had occasional run-ins with ships of the Yamato Empire but eithr evaded capture or sunk their opponents. Distreyd Era Fall of the Pirates By the time of the Unification of Yamato in 1000 AE, Guu accompanied Kaizoku and the rest of the crew to Falgorn where they attempted to spy on Shogun Masamori Hyuga's forces. While there, they witnessed the devastating Great Fire of Falgorn, and Guu was the first one to spot a young man who introduced himself as Seishuu Kazejin to the crew. As a token of his gratitude for being saved, Shuu pledged himself to Kaizoku who took him into the crew once he learned how capable an illusionist the young man was. They soon learned of the Shogun's alliance with Distreyd Thanadar XII, the newest high cleric of Mardük, and rushed back to the hidden pirates' cove to warn Kuro Tori of the Shogun's ambition to unite all of Yamato under the banner of the Hyuga Clan. Despite the Blue Dragons' resistance in the Battle of Jade Sea, the Shogun's armada eventually prevailed thanks to Kaizoku's first mate Wilheim Maddingway betrayed his pirate comrades for gold and glory, which allowed the Imperial armada to pinpoint the pirates' hideout and destroy it. Several pirates lost their lives in the great naval battle, Kuro Tori was presumed dead because his body was nowhere to be found, and the pirate captains who had been captured were put under the care of the Shogun's brother Jaotu Hyuga who meticulously brainwashed the captains to become obedient slaves to the Yamato Empire. Servants of the Shogun The 'repurposed' Kaizoku was put in charge of Yamato's northern armada and tasked with preparing the Yamatian Invasion of neighbouring kingdoms. He was allowed to have his old crew back unharmed although he made sure to get his hands on the traitor Maddingway and executed him in a most painful manner. Guu and the other pirates pledged their loyalty to Kaizoku more than the Shogun but they understood that they'd have to work for the Empire for the time being. Kaizoku and his crew helped the Yamatians and the clerics of Mardük invade Libaterra and later Remon. By 1003 AE, most of the known world had fallen to the blitzkrieg tactics of the Empire. However, the Empire faced its first true setback when a rag-tag bunch of adventurers calling themselves the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria began organizing a resistance in Remon under the leadership of Marcus Sarillius who claimed to be the long-lost heir of Remon's first king. Kaizoku's crew teamed up with various Yamatians and clerics, including Keiko Watanabe and Egendaul Korath, to thwart Marcus's rebels. They fought in many battles against the fellowship such as the Battle of Drithenspire during which Guu showed just how devastating his ability to roll like a ball was. Despite a battle which initially began well, the tide turned when the dwarves sided with the Alliance and the Akai Tora, samurai who opposed the Yamato Empire's ambitions, came to Marcus's aid as well. Death Guu was impaled by the pikes of several Akai Tora during the battle and died of his injuries. His and several other crewmembers' deaths allowed Kaizoku and the survivors from the crew to flee from battle to fight another day. Aliases and Nicknames ; Guu : What he's called. Appearance A large, sturdy man. Personality and Traits Dutiful, determined, ruthless but above all else loyal to Kaizoku to a fault. Powers and Abilities Despite his size, Guu was rather fast and an excellent scout, knowing how to stay unseen when needed. He also had sharp eyesight. Innate Ability: Guu could roll up into a ball and move very fast. Relationships Yousei Kaizoku Guu respected Kaizoku a great deal and followed him to the ends of the earth if needed. See also *Aozora *Battle of Drithenspire *Great Fire of Falgorn Category:Blue Dragons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire